Making Memories
by uberspastic
Summary: Sequel to Impossibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you _all_ for your super-fantastic reviews. I have always wanted to put a story on here, but never thought I had it in me. (Still don't to be honest) But you all seemed to be pleased with "Impossibilities", so I thought I might crank out a sequel. Here's hoping I don't let y'all down too much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papi? Papi?" I could hear Emma's tiny little voice echoing throughout the house, calling for her father. For being almost ayear old, she sure did have a loud voice. Or I just had really good hearing…either way.

"Edward…" I said in a singsong voice. I looked over to see him perfectly at ease on the couch.

"Hmm?" He sounded as if he'd just awoken from a nice dream, though I knew better. I giggled a little and rolled from my position on the floor over to where the couch was.

"I do believe your daughter is hollering for you." I reached up and poked his chest for emphasis.

"Is that what that noise is?" He mused. I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"If you don't answer her soon, she'll probably have a fit and tear the whole house apart…again." I said while suppressing bad memories of house cleaning after Emma got so frustrated that she started throwing whatever her little hands could reach.

Emma had figured out early on that her father could hear her thoughts and learned to go to him when she needed something. Our only concern was that she might get too dependent on communicating silently that she might never learn to talk. But we were soon relieved when she spoke her first word: 'papi'. Supposedly meaning to say 'papa', but first words never sound like they should.

"Well Jasper is watching her right now, he can take care of whatever it is she needs. Besides, I'd much rather stay here with you." His voice still made me feel like a puddle when he said things like that. Somehow I had gone from lying on the floor to being on top of him.

"Yes, but you know how frustrated Emma gets when she's not with you." Just like me!

Edward gave a defeated sigh.

"Papi?" Emma's voice now sounded like she was trying to climb the stairs. Not good, she also inherited my clumsiness. Being a clumsy one-year old and adding two flights of stairs to the mix was just asking for trouble.

Both Edward and I knew how much Emma liked to challenge herself by tackling the stairs everyday. Which was difficult seeing as she could barely walk. Simultaneously, Edward and I launched off the couch and towards the stairs, knowing that at any minute Emma would most likely lose her balance and go plummeting towards the floor…she's done it before. We reached the stairs just in time to see our daughter trip and fly head over heals downward. I barely had time to gasp before Edward reached the bottom first and caught her.

"Papi!" She squealed and poked his nose.

I let out an audible sigh of relief. Thank the heavens for Edward's reflexes.

"What does she want this time?" I asked. Edward seemed to concentrate for a minute.

"Juice." He said pointedly. Emma immediately recognized the word and clapped her hands, rejoicing that she got her thoughts across.

"Juice!" she said excitedly. Edward walked into the kitchen to grab a juice box. "Momma juice?" Emma held out the juice box to me. Esme was very adamant that she have a polite granddaughter.

"No thank you dear." I laughed lightly at how cute she was. After a moment or two, she started to get a little fussy about wanting to be put down, but Edward would have none of it.

"Down Papi, down!" She whined.

"Mmm, I don't think so." Edward announced.

Suddenly Emma got a mischievous little grin on her face. Before I could process what happened she spit the remaining juice in her mouth all over Edward's face. He merely closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh. I quickly gave up not laughing and started to roll on the floor. Emma, too, was very proud of herself and permitted herself a large, toothless grin.

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed and began to mercilessly tickle Emma until she started to squirm and giggle.

"Alright, alright. I think they can officially hear her squealing back in town." I said after a few minutes.

Edward promptly stopped tickling his daughter and sauntered over to me. I handed him a towel to dry off his face. He leaned in for a kiss before he started to wipe off the juice. Just as he was about to touch my lips, I put my hand between us.

"I'm not kissing that sticky face." I said with as much attitude I could muster and ran off towards our room, Emma now in my arms.

I could hear Edward following closely behind, wiping off his face.


	2. Author's note

So very sorry to inconvenience you all, but I will not be able to post anything thing for 4 more weeks because I have been grounded. Thank you for all your fantastical reviews and I look forward to seeing you in 4 weeks!


	3. Chapter 2

_Ah! I am very sorry it took me this long to put up such a short chapter. But seeing as this story really doesn't have much of a plot, they aren't going to get much longer. Plus, I have been grounded for much longer than I expected. Enjoy

* * *

_

My girls; I existed for them.

I stood at the doorframe and watched my two girls. They were sitting bountiful amounts of toys and were currently having a tea party.

"Mother dearest, would you like some tea?" My four-year old daughter asked in a slightly ridiculous English accent that Carlisle had been trying to teach her for many months. But the sound of my Bella laughing made tolerable.

"Why of course, Miss Emma, I would love some tea." Bella replied to her child in an equally cheesy accent. I had to mentally kick myself to restrain from laughing out loud. I wouldn't dream of ruining this perfect picture. I love nothing more than to watch my girls together. It was the perfect rendition of beauty.

I watched as Emma, oh-so-lady-like, poured the tea into Bella's cup. Bella's "imperfection", as she called it, of having a still beating heart made it possible for her to still enjoy taste. It's what I love most about her; she still blushed everytime I looked at her.

"Here you go, mom." Emma said, in her mock accent, after she finished pouring the tea. But, as soon as the words came out of her tiny mouth, she knew she'd gotten the dialect wrong. "Mum" should have been said rather than "mom". I could hear the frustrated thoughts rolling through her head.

_Why can't I get it right?_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud this time. Of all the things happening in this child's life, the one things she stressed about most was not being able to get an accent right at the age of four. But I could understand why it was so frustrating to her. Emma excelled in most aspects of her life. Everyone in the family homeschooled her. And in every class, she exceeded faster than anyone could have predicted. It was understandable: being that smart and not being able to master a simple accent.

"And just what might you be laughing, dearest Edward?" Bella berated me, with her accent, from her sitting position across from Emma.

"Hmm? Me? Oh, nothing, really. Just enjoying the scenery." I flashed that special half-smile that she seemed to love so much.

"Well, if your not busy then, would you like to join us for tea?" She gestured to the small setup in front of them. Emma seemed to enjoy that idea.

"Yeah, papi! Come have tea with us!" Emma shouted; accent completely forgotten.

"Only if your mother promises to forget the accent." I gave my daughter a small wink and received a well-deserved smack on the shoulder from Bella. I sat down in front of the small table. Of course I wouldn't actually be drinking any tea, but it would be easy enough to distract Emma into thinking I had.

We spent the next hour and a half sitting there laughing. I couldn't imagine doing anything better.


End file.
